candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Ladies: Courtesy
'Little Ladies: Courtesy '''is the fifteenth book of Candy Series. It was released on May 2015. Blurb When Sofia and Mia's photos are printed in a fashion magazine, Sofia is upset to see that Mia's photos is more prominent than hers, so she challenges Mia to see who the prettiest girl in school is. Later, Sofia meets the handsome Richard and starts coming to school in outrageous outfits to get his attention, making everyone feel uncomfortable. Will Sofia wake up from her delusions? Characters * Sofia * Zara * Qistina * Joni * Emilia * Mia * Mrs. Kwek * Mrs. Chen (debut) * Richard * Charles * Anthony * Andrew (cameo) * Rich Twins (debut; cameo) Chapters Little Miss Capricious Sofia entered the classroom and flaunted her branded clothing with amazing self confidence; she lectured her fellow female classmates on the importance of fashion as she mocked her classmates' choice of clothing; calling them plain and boring. The princess' two friends, Zara and Qistina , showed the class Sofia's photograph which was printed on a fashion magazine, making them admire Sofia with awe. Candy JEM soon arrived at school, as Joni noticed the magazine Sofia had. She snatched it from her grasp as she found the page with Mia's photograph - a more prominent and larger photo which occupied the entire page to itself. Jealousy fueled within Sofia, as she angrily reprimanded Mia, which soon spiraled into a heated argument between her and Candy JEM. Sofia at last challenged Mia to decide who was the prettier one in school before walking off laughing. After school, Sofia, who was still indignant with Mia, stormed into her house sulking. Sofia's mother, Mrs. Kwek, approached her and wanted her to greet their guests. Sofia angrily denied as she went up to her room. Mrs. Kwek later went to serve her guests while apologizing to her guests for her daughter's rebuff. The guests, who turned out to be Richard and his mother, were not bothered by Sofia's behavior, and sat down to have tea with her. The Prince with Two Faces On a subsequent day, Richard went to school and consistently rejected the invitations he received from his female schoolmates to walk together with them, as he secretly judged their physical appearance and taste of clothing. Richard accidentally bumped into Sofia - who was shamelessly talking out loud to a mirror within her grasp - as she was infuriated when her mirror fell onto the ground and shattered. As Sofia turned around and wanted to blame Richard, she was flabbergasted and left speechless by his good looking appearance and chivalrous attitude. Richard helped Sofia and greeted her before proceeding on to school. It was love at first sight for Sofia, as she stood on the spot and watched Richard leaving. "royalties".]] Not long after, Candy JEM and Charles ran into Sofia when they stepped onto the school's grounds. The group panned on Sofia's outrageous choice of clothing, with the exception of Mia, who went up to Sofia and sheepishly greeted her. Noticing Mia's presence, Sofia grabbed her by her wrist as she loudly called out to the surrounding students to decide who was the prettier one - an act which was all part of her wager she made with Mia on the previous day. Before Mia's friends could go up to stop Sofia from embarrassing Mia and herself, the commotion she had made had caused Anthony and Andrew to show up. Anthony soon jotted down Sofia's name as he gave the princess a demerit for violating the school's dress code. Fashion Delusion Feeling unfair that she received a demerit, Sofia immediately accused Charles who also infringed the school's dress code. However, Charles managed to switch to a more appropriate clothing before the Lawson twins could gaze their eyes upon him, much to Sofia's dismay. Anthony then dragged Sofia to the disciplinary room, withstanding the constant pleads of mercy Sofia made along the way. When the Lawson twin went past his classroom, his classmates, including Richard, stood by the door as they witnessed the embarrassing scene. Richard then remarked on how he was not surprised that Sofia actually got caught by Anthony. As time flies, the occurence of Richard running into Sofia every morning became more common. Richard soon found it problematic, as he assumed that it was "fate" which caused this or how "flashy" Sofia's outrageous clothes were. One day, Sofia happened to spot Richard along her way to school again as she once again went up to greet her - and even attempted to flirt with the prince then. Feeling uncomfortable around her presence, Richard made up his mind on arriving to school on an earlier basis in the future. 's decorative interior.]] Some time after school, Sofia dragged Zara and Qistina along to shop along a string of prestigious fashion stores. With her two friends carrying her items for her, Sofia caught sight of a store with a highly attractive and decorative exterior and she proceeded inside to shop. The owner of the shop acknowledged Sofia to be a wealthy person as he judged the stack of items she purchased from prestigious stores, he soon took the advantage as he recommended Sofia to try on an exuberant but "overly fancy" gown. In the end, the owner successfully tricked Sofia into buying the gown, hence earning a fortune from his one customer. Sofia's shopping experience in the store was overseen by Richard, as Richard watched Sofia's over dramatic behavior and fanatical choice of words (as Sofia shouted ''"Victory is mine!"), he was pleasantly surprised as he soon commented her as a "doll", and later how she was some "storybook villain". Beautiful Poison The Prince's Secret Clothes Make The Man Candy JEM to the Rescue Confidence is True Beauty Trivia * Hatsune Miku, a popular Japanese Vocaloid, has made a cameo in the book. * The front cover is themed Snow White. References Navigation Category:Books Category:Candy Series Books Category:Series 9-18 Category:Book Cover